Various types of portable, dispensing drink containers have become popular. One type of container comprises a generally flexible bottle with a capped spout. The cap can be removed, the bottle can be tipped towards a person's mouth, and then the bottle can be squeezed to direct a stream of liquid (e.g., water, a commercial sports drink, etc.) into the person's mouth.
An improvement to such a system currently in public use includes a flexible, resilient, self-sealing, slit-type valve in the discharge spout. The valve is normally closed and can withstand the weight of the liquid when the bottle is completely inverted so that the liquid will not leak out unless the bottle is squeezed. With such an improved system, the cap need not be re-attached during periods when a person is carrying, and intermittently drinking from, the bottle.
While such a valved dispensing system has significant advantages and functions well, it would be desirable to provide an improved system that would better accommodate more rugged handling or abuse without leaking. Specifically, when the above-described type of valved bottle is dropped or knocked over, the liquid in the bottle may impact the valve with such force that the valve may momentarily open, and a small amount of liquid may be discharged. It would be beneficial to provide an improved dispensing system which eliminates or greatly minimizes the tendency of the valve to open when the bottle is tipped over or dropped.
Such an improved system should also accommodate the normal, easy dispensing of the liquid when a person desires to obtain a drink.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved system could accommodate bottles, containers, or packages that have a variety of shapes and that are constructed from a variety of materials.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved system could accommodate efficient, high-quality, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate to produce a system with consistent operating characteristics.
The present invention provides an improved system which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.